Jio Freed
Summary Jio Freed is the main protagonist of O-Parts Hunter (aka 666 Satan). Jio was an orphan who had a demon inside of him called Satan who caused bad things happen to the people around Jio, making the people of his village hate him. Jio wanted to rule the world because he wanted everyone to know him. His dream is world domination, which other people often laugh at, calling it a child's dream until they see his abilities. Jio strives to rule the world so he can get respect after he was treated badly and abandoned when he was young but often says that it is just because he wants money and people to do what he says. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B normally. At least High 6-A, likely 5-C with Satan | At least High 6-A, likely 5-C normally. Higher with Satan. Varies, up to 3-A with Zero R | 3-A Name: Jio Freed, Satan Origin: 666 Satan Gender: Male Age: 17 (Post-timeskip) Classification: ''' OPT, Satan, 1st of the Reverse Kabbalah '''Powers and Abilities: |-|Pre-Timeskip=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-hand Combatant, Acrobatics, Expert Boomerang User, Soul Manipulation (O-Part users can emit his own soul), Extrasensory Perception (O-Part users can sense souls), Vehicular Mastery (Able to ride a motorcycle with extreme precision even with high tension), Statistics Amplification (Can increase his power with Zero and by turning into Satan), Absorption (Capable of absorbing all types of energy, soul and matter by his left hand and can extend it to his whole body with concentration), Berserk Mode, Transformation (Can transform into Satan), Multiple Personalities (Has somewhat of a split personality-like relationship with Satan), Water Manipulation (Stole an o-part that can manipulate water and shoot a bullet made out of water vapor from atmosphere), Rage Power (Capable of transforming into Satan and increase his power out of rage), Non-Physical Interaction (Capable of hitting souls), Resistance to Electricity Manipulation (Took electricity from an o-part with some difficulty) |-|Post-Timeskip=All previous abilities plus Reactive Power Level and Shapeshifting (Zero R reacts on person's hatred inside their heart, changing it's power and shape depending on the level), Phasing (Zero R only attacks those it reacts to, and phases on anything else, even barriers), Air Manipulation, Duplication (Capable of duplicating his own soul with Zero R), Invisibility (Zero R's fangs and attacks are only perceivable by those it targets, and it is unable to be perceived by anyone else, even if the person can sense soul, energy and life, he can also be invisible himself with same effect), Information Manipulation and Power Absorption (With his left hand, he is able to absorb information then reconstructing it, making abilities and objects the comes from it effectively his and can completely rewrite it as well), Transmutation (Capable of changing shapes of other objects by rewriting information), Matter Manipulation (Capable of absorbing then reconstructing atoms with his left hand), Explosion Manipulation (Capable of creating hydrogen explosions by manipulating matter), Regeneration (Low-Mid; Regenerated an arm during his fight against Samuel), Natural Weaponry, Elasticity, Body Control and Self-Perception Manipulation (Capable of reversing his own sight), likely many more (Absorbed Jade Pendant's abilities which has over 100 effects) |-|Satan=Has first or all of the abilities depending on the key plus Empathic Manipulation (Satan made the OPTS so terrified that they attacked each other), Purification (Purified Beelzebub's lock on Ruby, which also corrupted her), Earth Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Power Absorption (Satan is able to absorb various types of energy then reconstructing it within him, making said energy and abilities the comes from it effectively his), Aura (Has aura of uneasiness around him), Mind Manipulation (Made a man so mentally unstable that he can't even speak properly just by looking at him, he managed to mind control the whole world), Darkness Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Dream Manipulation (Manipulated Jio's memories to tempt him to kill), Teleportation (Capable of teleporting over short distances), Flight (Capable of growing wings), Power Nullification (Nullified Jin's flames which is inextinguishable unless the target is incinerated), Light Manipulation (Capable of emitting light), Electricity Manipulation (Absorbed electricity and can use it after he absorbed it from an o-part), Fire Manipulation (Can use black flames after he absorbed it from Jin), Paralysis Inducement (Jin couldn't move when he faced Satan, paralyzing him by aura alone), Energy Projection, Air Manipulation (Created gusts of wind), Elasticity, Body Control, Breath Attack (Via Devil's Punishment), Power Bestowal (Gave Jio an o-part by giving his left hand an ability), Regeneration Negation (Up to Mid; Beelzebub wasn't able to regenerate from Satan's attack, who was able to regenerate after being cut in half instantly), Body Puppetry (Broke Ikaros' arm just by looking at it and moving his hands), Sound Manipulation (Created sound waves effortlessly by screaming), Binding (Binded Ikaros to not move just by thought, forcing him to kneel), Telekinesis (Bent Thunder Dragon with eye movements), BFR, Spatial Manipulation (Absorbed Beelzebub's power then got an ability to manipulate space and movements within a certain area), Resurrection, Immortality (Type 1, 2, 3, 4 and 6; Able to live while cut in many pieces. Can possess other hosts such as Jio. Satan and his civilization are grow by being devastated then resurrecting endlessly), Regeneration (At least Mid; Should be able to regenerate after being cut in half, possibly High-Mid; Reliant on his core, which is small ball with the size of a hand), Non-Corporeal (Lost his body when he was in Eden, Satan and other Sephiroth of Reverse Kabbalah are made entirely out of sea of information and became pure energy), Possession (Possessed members of Solomon), Telepathy (Talked with every mind in the world at once), Accelerated Development (Capable of evolving and growing by literally absorbing information around him), Information Manipulation (Satan and his civilization are able to absorb and break down information), Natural Weaponry, Resistance to Fire Manipulation (Able to put out and unaffected by Jin's flames, which burns its opponent endlessly until they are but ash), Absorption (Resisted Mekesis absorbing his body), Regeneration Negation (Up to Mid; Can resist Cross' Regen Negation after absorbing Ruby, which negated his regeneration before he absorbed her) and Soul Manipulation (Unaffected by Shin trying to absorb and pull out his soul) |-|Shin=All of the previous abilities plus Attack Reflection (Can create a barrier that can reflect attacks), Forced Astral Projection (Capable of forcefully pulling out other people's souls out of their bodies, capable of doing this to entire cities at once), Matter Manipulation, Memory Manipulation and Biological Manipulation (Has control over Kabbalah and Reverse Kabbalah, which implanted every information and memory within the matter and DNA of the universe and capable of manipulating and breaking down any atoms to rewrite said information), Information Analysis and Nigh-Omniscience (With Shin, he can analyze every information starting from the big bang, gaining omniscience in the process), Reality Warping, Existence Erasure and Creation (Capable of recreating the universe by reenacting the events of the Big Bang), Teleportation, Resistance to Information Manipulation (Shin is unaffected by the Third Eye of Cyclops, which rewrites information within an object) Attack Potency: City level normally (Dispersed the fog and heavy clouds in the entirety of the Entotsu City). At least Multi-Continent level, likely Moon level with Satan (Vaporized a part of Earth so large that it can be seen from space effortlessly. Satan had control Blue Planet, the planet with the same magnetic field, size and spin rate to our Earth, and likely the reason why the planet was able to spin around at such rate) | At least Multi-Continent level, likely Moon level normally (Fought against Samuel and Zenom, who shouldn't be too far below Satan's power, Satan admitted that his power surpass his own before the timeskip). Higher with Satan (Far stronger than before, effortlessly overpowering Jio). Varies, up to Universe level with Zero R (Zero R grows in strength the stronger the person's hatred is, with it being able cut through Amaterasu Miko, who had already fused with Shin) | Universe level (Shin with Kabbalah and Reverse Kabbalah is able to gather all of the energy from the Big Bang at the start of the universe, effectively turning everything in the universe to single massive energy, which then he can manipulate at will. Capable of destroying, resetting and recreating the physical universe at will, though this seemingly doesn't affect space-time, only the matter and energy within it) Speed: FTL (Able to dodge Mekesis' light beams point blank, which are made by real light) | FTL (Comparable to Kirin, who can dodge a light attack by compressing sunlight from close range) | Massively FTL+ (Able to travel to the center of the universe to see and experience the Big Bang) Lifting Strength: Class M (Comparable to Mekesis who is so big that it dwarfed city blocks) | Class T (Comparable to Unawakened Shin, which is capable of dwarfing islands and mountains) | At least Class T (Far stronger than before) Striking Strength: City Class normally. At least Multi-Continent Class, likely Moon Class with Satan | At least Multi-Continent Class, likely Moon Class normally. Higher with Satan. Varies, up to Universal with Zero R | Universal Durability: City level normally (Was able to take a hit from Mekesis). At least Multi-Continent level, likely Moon level with Satan (Took a hit from Angel Form Cross) | At least Multi-Continent level, likely Moon level normally (Shrugged off attacks from Samuel and Zenom). Higher with Satan | Universe level (Shin should be able to take the Big Bang, as it is built to survive and gain omniscience from it) Stamina: Very high. He was able to fight against Cross after having an extremely hard fight against Beelzebub. Extremely High as Satan, as he absorbed the energy of an entire planet. Range: Hundreds of kilometers normally (Was able to reach an entire crater that is so big that it can be seen from space). Planetary with Satan (Wiped out 90% of the humans on Earth instantly and was able to reach the entirety of the world). Universal with Shin (Was able to turn everything in the universe to a big single energy). Standard Equipment: Zero-Shiki, Shin Zero, Zero R and Shin Intelligence: Above Average. Jio is able evolve his Shin Zero to Zero R and was able to create powerful techniques with ease. Supergenius as Satan, as Satan was part of Solomon in Eden, creating Shin, Kabbalah and Reverse Kabbalah, objects that stores, rewrites and gain omniscience from Big Bang and information of the universe, and later tricked the entire population of the planet to Armageddon. Nigh-Omniscient with Shin. Weaknesses: He eventually will unwilling turn into Satan if uses his left hand constantly. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'O-Part:' His O-Part is a boomerang called Zero-Shiki C rank) which is later upgraded by Kirin to Shin Zero (B rank) Zero's original effect was "Double" (double the power), but Shin Zero's effect is "Triple" (triple the power). After the time-skip his weapon is again updated, this time to Zero R another boomerang type weapon that reacts to the amount of hatred in one's heart and changes shape accordingly. *'Mark of the Beast:' His secondary O-part, Mark of the beast, seems to be very strong and getting stronger. This O-Part can absorb the power of something, then release it on a target. But, it's secondary ability, can release its demon forms at will an instant change into the demon itself. Although Jio doesn't use this power of the O-Part, he still uses it to absorb his surroundings, even to make a shield of all the energy taken from him in a solid form. Key: Pre-Timeskip | Post-Timeskip | Freedom Program Note: Jio not being able to survive Shin should be PIS, as it contradicts everything the series has stated about Shin. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:666 Satan Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Demons Category:Scientists Category:Super Scientists Category:Geniuses Category:Abrahamic Figures Category:Good Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Crazy Characters Category:Narcissists Category:Boomerang Users Category:Ring Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Sadists Category:Monsters Category:Teenagers Category:Leaders Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Acrobats Category:Soul Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Vehicle Users Category:Bikers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Berserkers Category:Transformation Users Category:Split Personalities Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Water Users Category:Rage Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Air Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Information Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Perception Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Purification Users Category:Earth Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Aura Users Category:Mind Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Dream Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Sound Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:BFR Users Category:Space Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Immortals Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Glass Cannons Category:Possession Users Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Telepaths Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Memory Users Category:Biology Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Reality Warpers Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Creation Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 3